


Stargazing

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I could make this into a bigger story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: A gigantic wave rolled over the Navy ship, submerging it and its unfortunate passengers.  The last thing Law remembered was the sensation of drowning.“How did we survive?”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Stargazing

Law regains consciousness through a sudden flood of sensations: his ribs ache sharply, his throat and nose burns, and his head throbs fiercely when he opens his eyes to an orange and pink sky that is almost immediately blotted out by a blurry outline.

“Torao?”

The voice is familiar, but the fear drowning it is not, and he blinks hard, belatedly realizing that his eyes are swimming with tears - of pain, if how he feels is any indication. There’s also something clogging the back of his throat and he struggles to move. A hand lands on his shoulder and helps him roll onto his side, allowing him to purge what seems like half the ocean. When he’s finished, he is returned to his original position, except his head is propped up and he finally manages to clear his sight enough to make out Luffy’s worried expression bearing down on him.

“What happened?” he asked, voice rasping as if he’d just finished gargling a handful of pebbles.

Luffy heaved a sigh of relief, curling over Law to press their foreheads together. Law’s head was resting in Luffy’s lap and one of Luffy’s hands was resting on his chest, as if to remind himself that Law was breathing.

“A storm came while we were fighting the marines.”

Law abruptly remembered struggling to corral his crew back into the Polar Tang for emergency submersion before their ship could get waterlogged or forced against Thousand Sunny. He’d stayed with the Straw Hats to ensure their own escape from the marines and was dragged onto the Navy ship by Luffy, who’d missed his chef and first mate, the actual targets of his slingshot. During Law’s attempt to keep his balance, fend off the swarming marines, and get a solid Room open to get himself and his dumbass back to the Sunny, he was somehow handcuffed to Luffy with seastone; he had a sleeve between it and his skin, so he only staggered, but Luffy was now dead weight attached to him. If that wasn’t bad enough, a gigantic wave rolled over the Navy ship, submerging it and its unfortunate passengers. The last thing Law remembered was the sensation of drowning.

“How did we survive?”

Luffy shrugged. “Dunno. But we did. I don’t know where we are.” Luffy’s head twisted around like an owl. “But I’m sure I can hunt food for us until our nakama come get us.” Luffy returned his attention to Law. “Do you think you can get these handcuffs off?”

“Not right now.” Law didn’t think he could even lift a finger if he was asked to. There was a bone-deep weariness to his body, and he was still fending off sleep. A concussion, perhaps.

Luffy gave him an appraising look before offering a noise of agreement. They sat there, Law closing his eyes and trying to ignore the burning sensation in his chest - Luffy might’ve attempted his best replication of cpr and cracked a couple of his ribs - while Luffy whistled and doodled in the sand.

“Torao?”

Law woke, startled at having fallen asleep in the first place. Luffy had his cuffed hand on Law’s chest this time, the other having captured Law’s hand, his thumb stroking Law’s tattooed fingers. He heard Luffy’s stomach roaring and felt marginally guilty. At least his head was clearer than it had been before, and he no longer felt too weak. Sitting up was still a chore, though, and Luffy had to support him. He managed to open a small Room around his and Luffy’s cuffed arms and Shambled the handcuffs away, leaving rings of sand around their wrists, which dissipated as soon as the Room fell. Luffy rolled to his feet with a whoop, stretching normally, then throwing a practice punch across the beach, knocking a tree over. The duo watched it topple over before Law gave Luffy an unimpressed look, which he returned with a grin.

“Stay here. I’ll go get us some food.”

Then the rubber man was off into the dense trees that appeared to make up most of the island. Law managed to get a fire started with Luffy’s felled tree using his Counter Shock, and Luffy returned with a boar larger than the two of them combined. After they filled their stomachs, they built the fire larger in an attempt to create a beacon for their crews to follow if they got close enough, and settled down for the night. Luffy climbed a few trees to tear down their large, flat leaves to put together a makeshift bed, and the two curled together for warmth. Law couldn’t quite get comfortable enough to sleep, and it seemed Luffy felt the same.

“I lost my hat,” he said lowly. “I hope our nakama found it.”

Law winced, recalling that he’d had his own hat and Kikoku with him when they were on the Navy ship. Luffy sighed and rested his head on Law’s shoulder and the two stared up at the cloudless sky dusted in stars.

“Oh! A shooting star!”

Law barely caught the tail of a streak of light.

“Make a wish!” Luffy prompted.

Law closed his eyes. “I wish for your hat to return to you safely.”

Luffy was silent for a moment, then he laughed, squeezing Law, who let out a grunt of pain as his sore ribs were jostled. “I wish our nakama would arrive soon so we can eat Sanji’s cooking.”

The next morning, when Luffy’s hat washed ashore, the young captain was overjoyed, slapping the sopping thing atop Law’s head because Law was “better at not losing things”. By noon, Luffy had wrapped himself around the top of a tree, waving his hands and shouting, being answered by a faint swell of noise from a speck on the horizon heading their way with a familiar sun-shaped figurehead and a smaller dot of yellow at its side.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I wrote this in, like, an hour, and you can tell. I might rewrite it at some point.**


End file.
